Digimon 00
by TheChihuahuaEmperor
Summary: My first fanfic. The story of the first digidestined... as told by Patamon! Please read & review!
1. A Million Points of Light

Chapter 1- A Million Points of Light 

TheChihuahuaEmperor- 'Allo 'allo! This is my first fanfic. Now for the legal junk. I

don't own digimon.

Kitsumon-Except for me.

Chronos-LET'S GET GOIN'!

TheChihuahuaEmperor-Whatever...

Kairos-Digimon really exist, man! I've seen them with my own eyes!

Kitsumon-Duh, of course we exist!

Kairos-Then its not a real conspiracy theory, then. You can't prove a true conspiracy exists.

TheChihuahuaEmperor-You are CRAZY! ANYWAY, enjoy.

"Look everyone!" Kari yelled, "Look up at the sky!" What appeared to be a

giant map of the real world had appeared there.

A million points of light appeared in the sky. From each point came a beam

of light. Where each beam hit the ground, a child appeared with a digimon.

I'm getting ahead of myself.

There is more than one world. One is the world we know. The world that we

humans live in. The other is a world that exists in cyberspace. More

accurately, it is cyberspace. That is where digimon exist. There are other

worlds that have yet to be discovered.

Digipedia

Digimon-(di ji mon)- Digital monsters. Creatures that exist within the Digital World.

They each have ailities that they may use for a variety of things. Certain

digimon, usually with the help of a human partner, can digivolve, or digitally

evolve, to stronger forms. Digimon come in three forms: data, virus, and vaccine.

Data can be good or evil. Vaccine are generally good. Virus are usually evil,

however some may be good. I.E. Giulmon

I am Patamon. I will be telling this story.

As I was saying...

"Everyone!" Davis cried out, "Lend us your power!" Each of the children lifted

their digivices nto the air. The light that had brought them into the digital

world flowed from their digivices into Davis's.

Digipedia

Digivice- (di ji vise)- A small device that the group of children use to digivolve their digimon to stronger forms.

"Imperialdramon!" Davis cried out again, "Use the power to defeat MaloMyotismon!" The light burst from his

digivice and surrounded Imperialdramon. "You got it!" Imperialdramon yelled in reply as the light took the

form of a gigantic cannon in his hands, "Mega Crusher!"An even larger light burst forth from the cannon and

flew straight at MaloMyotismon. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!", he screamed as the light

made contact, "How can this be? I'm invincible!" As soon as these words passed out of his mouth, he dissolved

into nothingness.The light, however did not disappear. Instead, it moved toward a new target, me. "Patamon,

look out!" T.K.,my human partner, yelled.It was too late for me to dodge. I let the light fall upon me.

Instead of doing to me as it had done to MaloMyotismon, it hit me and something amazing happened.Memories

flooded my mind. Memories of Jennai, the man who guided us some time ago. Memories of others. Memories of

humans in the digital world, humans even before the digidestined Even memories of love. I felt as though

each memory, each experienced was mine. Yet, each felt as though they were from the perspective of a human.

"Patamon!" T.K. cried out, "Please be okay. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"T.K." I replied weakly, "I'll be okay." Another surge of memories came and it was too much for me. Then,

I fell to the ground and the world went dark.

TheChihuahuaEmperor- Didja like it? Plz review. (If you don't, I will find out your

email address and I will destroy you.)

Chronos- Who's crazy now? HUH?

TheChihuahuaEmperor- picks up chainsaw See ya later!

Chronos- loud screaming


	2. Digiport Open!

Chapter 2- Digiport Open!  
-  
TheChihuahuaEmperor- Miss me? Sorry I've been gone so long. You wouldn't believe the mental stress I've been under. (a years worth as a matter of fact) As well as a monstrous amount of writer's block. I'm back though.  
Lets get this party started! BTW, the hallucinations are on vacation. (I've been clean for almost a month now!)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

So warm. And soft. And gently... breathing! I snapped back to into consciousness. My eyes flew open. I jumped off of whatever i was laying on. Looking at the spot I had just been in, I noticed the most unusual sight.A semi-transparent human! "Anyone mind telling me what's going on?" I asked.

Before anyone could answer, the person began to stir. While he was awakening, I noticed what he looked like. He was about 5'5'' with short, brown hair, blue glasses, one green eye and one red(?) eye, and wearing a black robe. He sat up and looked around with sheer bewilderment. "Where am I?" he asked.

T.K. stepped forward,"You're on File Island in the Digital World. Now, who are you?" "I'm Jacob Hiatt,"he replied"  
Who are you?" "My name's Takeru,"T.K. responded,"Where did you come from?"

"I can answer that," a voice said from nowhere.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jacob's POV

Behind the group of children in front of me, a white robed figure appeared. After speaking the children turned to find him lowering his hood. "Jennai!" I exclaimed, "What's going on here?"

"You've been asleep longer than we intended,"he said,"We had planned to wake you earlier but Apocalymon appeared and the energy meant to awaken you was used to save the Digital World." "How long ago was this?"I asked. "Three years," Jennai replied rather sheepishly. "About how long have I been asleep and why am I not completely solid?" I added. "First of all," Jennai began,"You have been sleeping for almost 3000 years digital time and four years earth time. Second, the power that awakened you was not enough to completely do it. You are not going to be solid until we can complete the materialization."

"0- 6r347!"(Oh great!) I exclaimed in another voice, "j00 4r3 54Y16 1'/\/\ 57( 1 3 7-15!" (You're saying I'm stuck like this!) "Only for a little while," he replied,"It will be okay." "345y f0r j00 70 54y. j00r (0/\/\p373y 501)." (easy for you to say, you're completely solid.)

"So,"I said, back in my normal voice,"Why are you here?" "I'm here to get you," Jennai replied,"We want to help you get back to your true form."

"Wait a minute," a girl with strawberry blonde hair and American-style clothing interjected,"How did this all happen? How do you know Jennai? And what was with all the freaky l337 5p33 ?" (leet speak)

I turned to Jennai. "Do they need me immediately?" I asked. "Go ahead and tell them," he replied.  
I then turned to the children. "It all began six years ago"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flashback

"Get back here!" a voice screamed,"That's MINE!" Vivian Alderson chased me around the classroom. "Gimme back my notebook!"

"Why," I sneered, "Whatcha got in here? Naughty drawings"

"NO!" she replied,"And what does it matter to you? You're not interested in what's in here." She leapt at me and succeeded in latching on to my calves. I fell. She quickly jumped up and grabbed the notebook. "Now that we have that settled," she said, "I'm going to lunch."

Before she could leave, I stopped her. "Vivian, wait," I pleaded,"I wanna show you something." (A.N. Jacob's manic depressive, can't you tell?) Vivian contemplated the possible outcomes of staying for a moment. "Alright," she conceded, "I'll stay. But just for a minute."

"A minute is all I'll need," I grinned,"Now, behold as I, Jacob Hiatt, using a program specifically designed by one of my hacker friends to link all computers in a 100 mile radius,(A.N. to all you haxxors out there, I realize how nearly impossible,if possible at all, this is to do without getting caught) and use their collective power to run a massive program I have designed on this classrom's computer."

"Get on with it," she said,"There's not much time left in the lunch period." I inserted a CD into the computer and activated a program. The computer screen went black. "Looks like it was a dud," Vivian smirked.

Just then, Vivian's three best friends: Allie, Aaron, and Crystal, entered the room. "Vivian," Allie said,"Where have you been? Lunch is almost over." "I've been here getting my notebook back from the idiot," she replied. Allie shot me a look that said,"I pity you because you're a loser and have no friends." I didn't see this, of course; I was still staring at the blank screen.

Suddenly,the words, "WELCOME TO THE DIGITAL WORLD!" appeared on the screen. "IT WORKED!" I exclaimed, "Gather 'round, kids, and see the fruits of millions of lines of code." Curious, everyone walked over to the computer. I pressed "ENTER."

There was a flash. Anyone who would have been watching would have seen four five piles of clothes where four junior high school students had been.

TheChihuahuaEmperor- 'Scuse me for a moment. I have a headache. takes an Advil (tm) That's better!

Hallucinations walk in

Chronos- We're ba-aaaaaaaaaack!

TheChihuahuaEmperor-BIG sweatdrop Oooooooooooooooooooooookaaaaaaay, I'm switching to Tylenol (tm).


End file.
